Landmarks in the Emprise
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Landmarks in the Emprise |type = Landmark |icon = Landmark_icon.png |image = Landmarks-in-the-Emprise.png |px = 270x360px |location = Emprise du Lion |start = |end = |rewards = 500 Influence 2 Power |previous = |next = |qcat = Collection |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Landmarks in the Emprise is landmark collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Triggered when any Emprise landmark is found. Walkthrough There are 11 landmark locations in Emprise. Location Landmarks Eight landmark locations are scattered about Emprise du Lion: * Crystal Cascade - northwest of the location, south of the Highgrove Camp * Dalish Wolf Carving - wolf statue in the Alphonse's Passage (set the Highgrove Camp to gain access to the passage) * Ruined Highway - atop the ruins of the highway, near the Drakon's Rise Camp * Valeska's Watch - enter the cave to the east of the Drakon's Rise Camp * Deep Roads - venture deep into Valeska's Watch (the landmark is underground) * Tower of Bone - set the Tower Camp and climb the stairs near it * Judicael's Crossing - at the bridge south of the Tower Camp * Sahrnia Quarry - south of the location, on a cliff overlooking the quarry Restore Judicael's Crossing Repair Judicael's Crossing to gain access to the new area unlocked across the bridge to acquire the following three landmarks: * Hector - statue of Hector across the bridge * Pools of the Sun - atop Etienne's Ring where Hivernal resides * Leontine's Steward - two statues of Havard in front of Judicael's Ring where Kaltenzahn resides Rewards Discovering all 11 landmarks yields: * 500 Influence * 2 Power Descriptions Crystal Cascade, Frozen When the sun shines upon the waters of the cascade falling from their great height, they seem for all the world like a cascade of crystals, pouring out of an unseen hand. -Brother Ferdinand Genitivi, who bathed in the pool beneath the Crystal Cascade in his travels Dalish Wolf Carving The area around Sahrnia has always displayed a blend of the old and the new, elven and Orlesian. I take pride in this; Emprise du Lion is part of the Dales, and our history is nothing to be ashamed of. Others have not held such an enlightened view, and elven relics once scattered about the region have been destroyed or stolen. Some of the few remaining are statues of wolves, one along Alphonse's Passage, another in a ruin near the Elfsblood River. Dalish clans passing through often honor these statues with offerings of flowers. I see no harm in it. Signed, Mayor Mayer of Sahrnia Ruined Highway The villagers of Sahrnia know little about the ruined highway standing above their home. Children play below its arches, oblivious to the danger the crumbling structure poses. Judging from its age, and the statues adorning its pillars, I would conjecture that it dates from the golden age of the Tevinter Imperium. It is an imposing sight, one I am glad to have seen. -From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar by Brother Genitivi Valeska's Watch Deep Roads Entrance The seal holds. With the Fifth Blight rumored to be starting in Ferelden, most of the spawn will have moved east. I still hear scrabbling occasionally. Would they try to dig their way through? Perhaps they sense us. I recommend that we reinforce the barricades. 'Tin then, so long as we stay vigilant, all should be well. -From the writings of Cayten, Grey Warden, dated 9:30 Dragon Tower of Bone Judicael's Crossing Sahrnia Quarry I took a quick tour around the quarry in Sahrnia, famed for its azure granite. The owner of the mine, Alban Poulin, proudly informed me that five hundred blocks of stone from that very quarry were used to tile the bathing chambers of Lady Mantillon's summer estate. -From A Journey through the Dales, by Lord Horace Medford, "Adventurer" Hector in his Time of Dying Hector is one of the Chantry's Anointed. In Andraste's time, he was lord of Nevarra and one of the Prophet's most loyal followers. According to some Orlesian legends, when Maferath betrayed Andraste and Tevinter captured her at Hector's stronghold in Nevarra, Hector leapt to her defense and was shot full of arrows. He survived long enough to see Tevinter soldiers drag Andraste away. In this particular depiction, Hector appears as a young and handsome man, lounging in a position many consider "inappropriate" to the depicted subject. Some have decried the statue, arguing that Hector seems to be greeting a lover, rather than grieving the betrayal of his Prophet. -From The Highlands of Orlais by Lord Ademar Garde-Haut, royal historian Pools of the Sun According to our legends, what remains of the sun's heat - left in the Earth when Elgar'nan threw the sun from the sky and buried it in the abyss - heats the hot springs in the Dales. The waters of the spring have healing qualities; we have always treated them as sacred. Then, of course, Orlesians moved in, scarring them with their garish statuary. But Fate is just. Last I heard, dragons had claimed the territory. Let's hope the beasts made a meal of fat nobles who couldn't escape in time. -Penned by an unknown Dalish elf Leontine's Steward The statues decorating the Pools of the Sun depict Havard, Aegis of the Faith and Disciple of Andraste, bearing the Prophet's ashes to safety. However, when Grand Duchess Leontine commissioned the statues for placement around the hot springs, she recommended her steward Bellamy to the sculptor for use as a model. Rumor has it that Steward Bellamy was Leontine's lover, and she wished to see his heroic form wherever she turned. Leontine commissioned at least a hundred of the statues. -From The Highlands of Orlais by Lord Ademar Garde-Haut, royal historian Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition landmarks